


harlan blood + lexington brains

by cl3rks



Category: Justified
Genre: Choking mention, College, Cunnilingus, Earl is a bottom through and through, Earl the proof reader, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW Excerpts, Oral Sex, Party Crashing, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Slapping Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Earl's a good kid, all things considered.





	harlan blood + lexington brains

**Author's Note:**

> dude,,,, this is written like my jimmy fic and my tim fic, fyi. i love writing like this. i love my whiny brat boys tbh

You met him at a party on campus, it was obvious he didn’t go to college with the rest of the students, but the party crasher was cute and, you figured, it would be a one-time thing and there was no harm.

(Granted, you kind of liked that he never shut up, especially with his head between your legs as his facial hair tickled you, a giggle bubbling in our chest while you tugged at his hair, pulling him close to where you craved his affection.)

One time became two then three and suddenly he was taking you on dates he couldn’t afford, and you told him that, without a doubt, a bucket of fried chicken on the couch with some movie was just as good, if not better, than some French restaurant he butchered the name of. 

(You applauded him for trying, he just wanted to please you: the whole college thing made him nervous, made him feel like you would go for someone else, someone smarter. In sweatpants and one of his thrash-metal t-shirts, you’d assure him that no one else would work.)

“You look like a puppy, Earl, I’m sorry.” You laughed softly, petting at his hair as he tried to look meaner for your picture. “It's cute! Stop, you look – Earl – baby, you look _fine._ I mean it in the best way.”

(Harlan blood mingling with Lexington brains? Well, now that equation didn’t add up.)

“I just – if it’s going up on the internet—"

“It’ll be fine, my momma'll love it. You know she will,” you reassured, pulling him closer to you as you finally got the photo you wanted. You kissed his nose softly, watching his cheeks redden at your affection. “See? Perfect.”

(Granted, he loved touching you. He was nervous around just about anyone. But he practically always had some form of skin-to-skin contact with you. He loved holding your hand, loved wrapping an arm around your waist or, even, curling an arm around your neck whether you were sitting or standing like some varsity football player with his cheerleader girlfriend. Though, he was more like your cheerleader. He helped you study even if he didn’t understand it all, loved listening to you talk so, for once, he didn’t feel the need to.)

“Earl,” you pressed one day, looking over at him as he flipped through the channels on the television, turning his head the second you spoke. “Can you read this before I send it in?”

He nodded slowly, rising from his seat to take three short steps over to the couch. He hunkered down beside you, pulling your black laptop onto his lap as he scrolled through your eleven-page paper due in thirteen minutes. 

“How much of this is bullshit pulled outta your ass?” He questioned, knowing the deadline. He had alarms set for you, just in case. “This line makes no sense, it’s just you repeating the same thought but with different words.”

“Okay, but that’s how college works.” You joked, watching a smile curve at his lips. “But, say, my professor read it? Do you think it would… fly under his radar?”

“He'll give you a 97.9%, probably, tell you some word was spelled wrong or somethin' was cited wrong.”

(You ended up with a 96.5%, actually. Still an A-grade, thankfully. There were times when the sarcasm that came from your boyfriend had enthusiastic tendencies to get you cheery, big grin all on your face like the Cheshire cat.)

There were also times, however, when he wasn’t helping you study like he should have been. All wet kisses, facial hair tickling your upper lip and chin as he grabbed at your hips, your waist, his hands tracing your ass as yours pulled at his shirt, the heavy breathing and, _“I need to study.”_

(Early in your relationship, you discovered Earl had trouble being on top. As much as he loved looking down at you or pulling your hair from behind, you figured out he loved looking _up_ at you more. He loved the way you rolled your hips, loved when you tilted your head back as you came, throat constricting as the skin went taunt, his own release chasing yours at the sight. A low, soft groan leaving your body as his fingers traced your skin, bucking up into you with everything he had.)

You would swear on everything that anytime you told him you had to go back to Lexington, that he wanted to go with you. He wanted to leave Harlan, he really did.

(He liked to be slapped in the heat of the moment, liked to have your hand at the base of his throat with his hand at yours. It amazed you, how good he looked like that, all flushed beneath you as he begged you to keep going, tight breaths, loud whines, and clipped moans leaving his chest as he reached his release.)

You figured, one day, that maybe he should’ve gone with you back to Lexington. It would have saved him a hell of a lot of trouble, you’d tell yourself. But hell, no doubt you loved kid – party crasher, bucket of chicken, study buddy, and all – Earl Lennon held the key to your heart. 

Fortunately for you, you held the key to his.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
